Michael Archer
Michael Archer '''is a character in My Virtual Escape. He is an old friend of Joseph Kalder and his whole family. In E.V.E., he plays as a character also named '''Michael, commonly known as The Moderator. '''He serves as the moderator of the game and the right-hand man to The Overlord. He is portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. in E.V.E and by Chris Ridgway outside of E.V.E. Biography a brave new world. Michael is first seen in a brave new world. where he encounters Isaac in possession of XP crystals. Michael instructs him not to hand the crystals over to Malachi. Isaac gives the crystals to Michael and Malachi runs away. Michael talks to Isaac and reveals to Isaac that he is the moderator of E.V.E. and the right-hand man to "The Overlord". sheriff & the outlaw. Michael presents a mission for Isaac and says if he does the mission he could be rewarded XP crystals. Right before walking away Michael warns Isaac about an individual named "Arachnid". Not long after, Michael is called down between the fight between Isaac and Adam. He then takes Isaac on a mission. In the middle of the mission Isaac gets out of the car and drops out of the mission. Michael says that the offer is always open if he wants to be his partner. fallen angel. Not long after, Michael encounters Isaac and finally takes him on the mission. He takes him to a treehouse in the woods where they find a girl who has appeared to overdose on XP crystals. The girl wakes up and runs away. Michael gives the XP crystals to Isaac. Isaac informs Michael about Arachnid's whereabouts. Michael goes to Arachnid's house and asks if he has any XP crystals. Arachnid shows him that he barely has any and tells him that Isaac took the rest. Michael warns him that if he continues to work with Isaac he will kill him. sacrilegious. Michael is next seen at Solomon's hideout speaking with Solomon for unknown reasons (potentially Isaac and Abraham's raid). god's plan. Months later, Michael is called by Isaac to get coordinates to Malachi. two birds, many stones. He is speaking to Isaac, right when he spawns. He has seen to have grown facial hair, he reveals to Isaac he had an argument with the Overlord and is stressing out. He questions Isaac about someone using a life switcher and usage of cocaine. Debating the Overlord ranked up. He is seen speaking to the Overlord again, the Overlord much more obviously disappointed in Michael. He came to him to speak out against the condoned usage of using Mother Sarah as a tool to kill Abraham, Michael tries to pardon himself for that but the Overlord is still very angry at him. The Overlord claims 'he is defending this world against the likes of Abraham' also questions if it's also meant to be Michael's agenda. This is when the Overlord starts to use Elijah as a weapon instead. Appearances * a brave new world. * sheriff & the outlaw. * scouting solomon's. * fallen angel. * sacrilegious. * god's plan. * two birds, many stones. * ranked up. * the servant. * brothers in arms. * apparition. * little gangbanger. * the heist. * noah's ark. * haven. * Judgment day. * Break free. '''Overall: 17/24